The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, and in particular relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. The shell layer covers the core of each toner particle of the capsule toner. A toner has been known for example that includes shell layers each having double structure formed according to a polymerization method called seed polymerization. The shell layers of the toner are each formed of two resins (a binder resin and resin particulates). A resin contained in cores of the toner has substantially the same SP value as one of the resins (binder resin) of the shell layers.